Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic system thereof. Particularly, the invention relates to an electronic label system.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, the display is broadly used in consumer products, for example, it is increasingly demanded by, for example, e-signage, e-tag, e-book, smart card and e-POP. In particular, when the wireless constructions and digital science and technology become mature day by day, the display has become a vital electronic product.
In an electronic label system, the control unit thereof usually transmits messages to each of label nodes through a wireless signal, while each the label node displays according to the received message, so that each label node can be disposed as will without wiring issue. However, since the messages are transmitted between the control unit and each the label node through the wireless signal, the cost of the electronic label system is accordingly increased, which results in a lower chance to select the electronic label system for use. In this regard, how to reduce the cost of the electronic label system becomes one of important issues to be improved for the relevant manufactures. Furthermore, how to charge electronic label units of the electronic label system is also an important issue.